Pein Maen Game Online
by Lance Jeevas
Summary: Karna Jenuh Di Markas Yg Emang G Ada Orang, Pein Memutuskan Utk Ngewarnet Dengan Modal Uang Hasil Nyuri Dari Kakuzu.  Saya Author Pemula Jadi G Terlalu Bsa Bikin Summary


**Pein Maen Game Online**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Itu Punya Mas Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning! : Gaje, Garing, Gak Mutu(3G), DMBL(Dan Masih Banyak Lagi)**

**Genre : Humor&Parody**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Don't Forget RnR!**

Di siang hari yg sedang mendung, di gua yg sempit bin bau bin kotor bintitan -?- bin … *digebugkin akatsuki* hidup 10 makhluk gaje bin ajaib yg melakukan "ritual"-nya masing-masing.

"wooooiiiii siapa yg ngambil majalah pl****y gua!" teriak ketua preman pierchingan penggemar bo*** gaje bin nista dari organisasi gaje "Akatsuki" pein.

"…" gak ada respon dari semua anggotanya.

"wooooiiiiiii lo semua pada conge' ya!" teriak pein pake toa bekas masjid di sebelah gua yg berjarak 1km -?-.

"…" tetep g ada respon.

"oh iya ya, semuanya pada keluar ngejalanin misi n konan sayang lg pulang kampong selama 2 minggu" seru pein dengan blo'on nya.

Hening menghiasi markas akatsuki yg memang hanya (saat ini)dihuni oleh pein seorang. "enaknya ngapain yah?" kata pein. "…" pein mikir gaje pake otaknya yg Pentium 2 -?- itu(di shinra tensei). "ah mendingan gua ke warnet aja itung-itung cari gambar cewe sekseh" ucap pein sambil nyolong duid punya kakuzu(sebenernya udh disimpen ama si kakuzu tp karna mata rinnegan pein, alhasil tuh barang berhasil di temukan).

**Skip Time**

Pein udh login ke computer dengan nama "**pein ci k'tua plng ganteng"**. Sebelum ngebuka Mozilla firefox pein ngeliat icon bergambarkan kotak dengan kata **"PB" **didalamnya. Karna penasaran pein ngeklik tuh icon. "appan nih ye" seru pein kuper. Pas udh sampe ngisiin ID, pein bingung karna nggak punya ID. "sh**! Gua kan blum punya ID gemscool-nya" gerutu pein sambil nginget tdi ada tulisan gemscool di main loading. Akhirnya pein keluar dari PB dan buka Mozilla firefox dengan niat nyari gemscool di google. "nih dia ketemu!" ucap pein ceria kayak anak kecil di kasih permen. Nunggu loading sana sini buat bikin ID akhirnya pein bikin ID dengan nama **"peincayangkonan3ever".** Si pein masuk lg ke PB dan setelah ngisi ID gaje buatannya.

Karna disuruh ngisi nama lg pein kembali ngisi nama gaje bin narsis ke char PB-nya. Masuklah pein ke newbie server dan masuk room orang(knp masuk room orang? Itu karna pein merasa ditantang oleh sang RM karna nama room-nya **"yg dewa masuk"**). Setelah semua siap, pein pun maen PB walau baru pertama kali. "sh**! Tuh orang nge-kill gua trus" gerutu pein karna charnya ke-kill trus. Alhasil setelah game berakhir, inilah hasil sang ketua kita : Kill=0, Death=59.

Pein kembali main di room laen selama 1 jam. "puas dah gua skrng dah bsa nge-kill" sombong pein sambil tereak "I kill you", "awas lo ya", DLL. "udahan ah! Sebelum tuh rentenir bangkotan bin zombie pulang" akhirnya pein exit game dan logoff. Nih mas bayarannya. "hah? Kurang nih mas..!" ucap sang penjaga warnet yg belakangan ini diketahui bernama suigetsu. "emang gua maen brp menit?", "lo dah maen 1 setengah jam!", "wat de pak in de hel! Perasaan gua Cuma maen se-jam". "udh jangan banyak bacot lo cepetan bayar!" perintah suigetsu, "maaf mas bias nganjuk(ngutang) dulu gak?" melas pein dengan puppy eye no jutsu yg mengakibatkan suigetsu dan s'mua pemakai warnet muntah masal. "g bsa! Pokoknya bayar skrng apa gua tebas lo make ini!" murka suigetsu dengan mengeluarkan pedang warisan zabuza kakeknya. "1,2,3,…" ucap pein, "?" suigetsu pun bingung, "kabbbooooeeeerrrr…" teriak pein make toa masjid sebelah warnet, "tunggu lo ban****!". Alhasil pein dikejar suigetsu ama ustadz yg toa-nya di curi. Kejar-kejaran itupun selesai setelah melewati berbagai rintangan seperti ada anjing, setan, dkk dengan waktu 1 jam 58 menit 29 detik -?-. "akhirnya gua selamet" ucap pein lega+ngosh-ngoshan sambil ngelus dadanya. "kata siape?" suara makhluk horror yg pein kenal dengan nama kakuzu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan pein. "apaan sih" bingung pein, "lo udah ngambil "my beautiful girl-?-friend" dari kamer gua kan!" bentak kakuzu. Glek, pein nelen ludah sambil ngomong "I,I iya" dengan tergagap-gagap. "PEEEEIIINNN…!" murka kakuzu. Pein kembali bermain-?- kejar-kejaran dengan kakuzu dan itu berlangsung sampe malem. "ok gua ikhlasin uang gua yg lo ambil" ujar kakuzu, "bener nih?" Tanya pein penuh harapan, "iye, TAPI lo mesti bayar bunga 300% ke gua" ancam kakuzu, "NANI!" hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut pein. Yah begitulah nasib ketua bo*** kita yg berakhir tragis sungguh nista.

**Gimana Garing Ya? Maklum Masih Pemula N Ini Fic Pertama Saya**

**Saya Mohon Maaf Kalo Fic Kali Ini Begitu Pendek Itu Di Karenakan Author Kita Ini Kehabisan Ide-Ide.**

**Jangan Lupa Review Ya Yg Udah Baca!**

**Di Tunggu!^^**


End file.
